


Love and Life

by ChihayaSanzenin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChihayaSanzenin/pseuds/ChihayaSanzenin
Summary: It was Yuuri who taught him what love was even though the Katsudon didn't know it himself.





	Love and Life

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I just wrote. Lol This is just something I did to try and get rid of writer's block, so sorry if it's short and abrupt at times. I'm trying so hard. XD

Never did Yuri Plisetsky expect that he would one day live the kind of life he had now. No one did. Everyone thought of him as a foul-mouthed and ill-mannered brat who did whatever he pleased, uncaring of his effects on others, but there was one person who was able to see through the juvenile attitude that he put on in front of others. 

It never crossed his mind that he would one day fall in love. The person was an omega - a male omega - an older male omega. Kids his age, whose names and faces he didn't care to remember, would tell him that the man was far too old and undesirable.

The man looked so plain that he could be easily mistaken for a beta, unlike other omegas whose beauty were that of gods and goddesses. He was a plump Asian man with unattractive thick-rimmed glasses. Doesn't sound like he was someone interesting. At least to others, that is.

His name was Yuuri Katsuki.

Yuuri - also known as Katsudon - was a figure skater from Japan. He was talented, yes, although he hated to admit it in front of the man's face, but Yuuri had severe anxiety that often affected his performance. Sometimes they would have a heart to heart conversation about it. Yuri hated seeing the man fall on the ice, because it showed on the man's face, the disappointment of failing to meet the expectations of others.

As someone who couldn't care less about what others thought of him, it was difficult for him to understand why Yuuri cared so much about the opinions of others. It was only later that he understood why he did. Yuuri was afraid of the little mistakes he made would ruin the kind of image he wanted others to see him as. Omegas were always seen as meek and frail and he wanted to change that.

It was hard being a skater, especially if one were as famous as Viktor Nikiforov. Yuri was no fool. He knew that Viktor, beyond the smiles and seemingly unshakable confidence, was afraid of losing the title of being a legendary and facing the looks of disappointment on his admirers. The man craved for attention, as if he never had enough.

Life was harsh for ones put on pedestals as Yuri always had to battle his way to the top. He always thought that the most important thing was to attain victory, but it all changed because of - yes, you guessed it - Yuuri.

Yuri never saw him as a rival. No, he admired him. Ever since he first saw him on one of his competitions, when he was just a little ball of anxiety. Despite the obvious nerves, those small trembles in his form as he danced on the ice, Yuuri danced with undeniable grace, showing his determination and passion for figure skating.

He was so focused on winning that he forgot there were more important things; love and life. 

It was Yuuri who taught him what love was even though the Katsudon didn't know it himself. Yuri had almost forgotten the reason why he was skating - it was because he loved it. He loved the excitement that filled him as he glided and sped across the ice, the feeling of accomplishment from reaching to where he was now.

Yuri couldn't resist the tears when he won gold at the Grand Prix Final, his biggest dream coming true, his hardwork paid off. It felt as if it wasn't long ago when he was just a little kid with the biggest ambitions. He still remembered those days when he was daydreaming of standing first place on the podium, the same as Viktor.

It wasn't only that. Because of Yuuri, he learned to treasure those moments he shared with his loved ones. Yuri didn't like allowing many people to enter his life, but because of Yuuri, he learned how important it was to form bonds with others and to make meaningful moments with them because that's how life was.

Life was about searching for one's purpose and creating memories that give one's life meaning. Yuri already knew what his purpose in life was. It came a little early than what he expected, but he gladly welcomed it with arms wide open.

Yuri always thought he didn't have a chance with Yuuri. He always thought that one day, Viktor would announce their engagement, considering how close the two were, so when the day came, the day he decided to confess his feelings to Yuuri, what happened was like a dream. He pinched and slapped himself, thinking that he was dreaming because he never expected that Katsudon would return his feelings.

Their relationship had to be kept a secret because if the world found out about it, there would be a riot. Yuuri was, after all, eight years older than him. It wasn't often that an omega was in a relationship with a young alpha. Yuuri was already past the marrying age for omegas. At his age, an omega would already be married with kids.

Yuri didn't need to ask why. Katsudon loved figure skating too much to give it up just because he was expected to be married at a young age, so Yuri felt bad when the man had to take a break from the ice.

When he was practicing his new program, Yuuri, who came with Viktor to practice, suddenly threw up on the ice and had to be sent home. For a while, they assumed he had a stomach flu, but he kept throwing up and didn't seem like he was going to get any better that he had to be taken to the doctor.

After that, Yuuri acted strangely around him, getting all flustered whenever they met. The omega couldn't look him in the eye and form his sentences straight. Whenever Yuri asked him about it, the man would change the topic or run away before he could say another word.

But Yuri didn't exactly have a lot of patience. Eventually, he cornered the man and forced him to tell him.

"Yuri, I'm..."

Time stood still for Yuri as he processed the words spoken to him.

"I'm pregnant..."

It wasn't supposed to happen. They weren't ready. Yuri had just turned sixteen. Not exactly the proper age to become a father. What were they going to do? How were they going to tell their families? Yuri still had school and his career to focus on. He couldn't possibly take care of a baby.

Yuuri on the other hand felt like the world had ended for him. He didn't want to retire yet and he wasn't sure if he was ready to be a father, but he didn't want to get rid of the baby. It was already growing inside him, waiting to be born.

"We'll get through this together."

Yuuri's family wasn't exactly happy to receive the news. They literally couldn't say anything when they were told that Yuri was the father. It took a while for them to process the news, but later on, they were loving and supportive, willing to stick with them no matter what.

But Yuri's family was...

"Such a disgrace."

They threw him out of the house, banning him from returning. He expected that much. Yuri's parents weren't always supportive of his decisions. The only one who ever took his side was his grandfather who was shocked but pleased when he heard that there was a baby on the way. 

Yuri remembered how much it took to persuade his parents to allow him skating lessons. His parents didn't think that the sport was befitting of an alpha.

Fortunately, the Katsuki family welcomed him to their home and offered to let him stay for as long as he wanted. The Katsukis felt more like a family than his parents have. They treated him as though he were part of the family. Hiroko and Toshiya Katsuki, Yuuri's parents, even told him he could call them mother and father if he wanted and they wouldn't mind.

Hiroko seemed to love cooking for him, always commenting how skinny he was and saying he should eat more. Toshiya would often approach him and ask him for some company and would tell him old Japanese tales and funny jokes. Mari, Yuuri's older sister, was very happy to have him around. Sometimes a little too much. Yuuri said it was because he looked like some guy in one of her favorite bands.

Life seemed so easy in Hasetsu with the Katsukis. Yuri didn't have to worry about any lurking reporters or rabid fangirls. Everything was so peaceful, like he was living in some kind of utopia. Heh. No wonder they called it Yu-topia Katsuki.

It wasn't always so easy, though, with a baby on the way. After the morning sickness faded away, Yuuri started having the weirdest cravings and cried at the smallest of things. Surprisingly, Yuri managed to keep himself together and not shout at Katsudon's face whenever he got so demanding.

They had to buy clothes, toys, bottles, everything they needed when the baby was born. Another thing was picking out a name, which they had a bit of trouble with as Yuuri wanted to name their child after Viktor and there was no way in hell was Yuri going to allow that. He's had enough dealing with that damn old man with his drama queen and prima donna ways.

Despite all that, Yuri was grateful for how his life turned out to be. Never mind his parents or any hardships he had to face. When he first saw that tiny glob on the monitor as Yuuri had his ultrasound and heard its heartbeat, that was the time when it finally hit him that everything was all real - that it was really happening - that he was going to be a father.

The thought didn't scare him as much as time went on. In fact, he was over the moon for it. There was never a moment like this where he had felt so happy, like nothing could dampen his spirits. 

The look on Viktor's face when he had found out about Yuuri's state was absolutely priceless. His eyes looked like they were going to fall out of their sockets. Yuri would've taken a picture of it to keep as something to feed his ego if he wasn't in such a crisis at that time.

To think that he once thought of having Yuuri going through an abortion. Yuri wasn't exactly religious, but he thanked the gods that they didn't have to go through that or he wouldn't be the happiest boy on earth. Sometimes he wondered if the baby inside of Yuuri already had a mind of its own - if it was dreaming of being born, full of hopes. Hopes of finally seeing their parents and being enveloped by love.

"Daddy," a tiny voice spoke, pulling him out of his thoughts. Yuri turned his head and faced down to meet a pair of brown eyes staring at him curiously.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157815016@N07/36496011181/)  
"[Y.o.i.](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157815016@N07/36496011181/)" ([Public Domain](https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/mark/1.0/)) by [chihayasanzenin](https://www.flickr.com/people/157815016@N07/)

A large grin split the teen's face as he reached down to ruffle the little boy's pale blond hair.

"Mikhail," Yuri murmured, the smile never leaving his face. He couldn't believe this little boy in front of him. This boy who looked at him as though he were his whole world. This boy was so small and vulnerable and all Yuri wanted to was to protect him at all costs as though he were as fragile as glass.

"Daddy, mommy says dinner is ready," Mikhail, his son, smiled and took his hand. Yuri chuckled and stood up, allowing himself to be pulled out of the room. There already in the dining room was his love, waiting for him with the biggest and most loving smile on his face.

"Yura," Yuuri spoke softly, placing a hand on the small baby bump that was already starting to show. Yuri grinned as he walked over to his beloved and leaned in for a kiss.

There was nothing in this world that could ever replace a moment like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, that's just it. Like I've said, this was something I wrote to try curing my writer's block. Also drew Yuriyuu's child for you guys to see what he looks like. Thanks for reading. XD


End file.
